Fanfiction?
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika seandainya Boboiboy dkk membaca fanfiction mengenai diri mereka? *ga becus buat summary* *Humor garing* *GaJe* *Mind to read?*


By Harukaze Kagura

Yo~! Ketemu lagi bareng saya si Author gila yang ga punya kerjaan~! Kali ini saya mau mempersembahkan cerita saya yang di ambil dari ide yang terbang mendadak ke otak saya yang karatan *lha?*. Ide ini muncul saat saya sedang menonton Spongebob di TV. Sebenarnya ga ada hubungannya sih…tapi entah kenapa saya bisa mendapat ide gaje bin abal ini. Tapi karena sudah dapet ide mending langsung saja di buat cerita daripada basi :v. Oke, cukup bacotannya~

Disclaimer: Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan itu milik Animonsta. Dan saya selalu setia menunggu Boboiboy the Movie beserta lagu temanya~

Rate: T *mungkin* *duak!*

Genre: Humor(?)/Parody

Warning: Abal-abal, alur ga bener, karakter ternistakan, tidak ada niat buat humor, dan berbagai macam tektek bengek lainnya :v *plak!*

Fanfiction ini murni buatan saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, maka saya ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Dan saya juga tidak bermaksud nge-bashing character atau genre manapun, ini hanyalah sekedar untuk para readers and silent-readers sekalian yang memang minat membaca fic gaje ini, saya ucapkan…

HAPPY READ :)

Hari lainnya di Pulau Rintis, tempat dimana Superhero cilik yang usianya hanya beda 3 tahun dengan Author tinggal, seperti biasa para penduduk melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa, sebelum akhirnya Negara Api menyerang…

Maaf, salah naskah. Maksudnya, sebelum akhirnya seuntai(?) makhluk hijau kelumut-lumutan *di tembak Mega Probe* datang dan mengganggu ketentraman penduduk sekitar, terutama di kedai cokelat yang pemiliknya merupakan kakek dari sang Superhero cilik.

Sungguh, kenapa intronya jadi kek gini?! Sebaiknya kita langsung tu de point saja~

Siang ini, Boboiboy sedang berada di kedai kakeknya, membantu Ochobot sang bola kuasa melayani pembeli di kedai cokelatnya. Kemana Tok Aba? Entahlah… kenapa tidak Tanya langsung sama orangnya? *di hantam golem tanah*.

"Boboiboy, hari ini kamu ada tugas sekolah kan? Kenapa nggak langsung ke rumah aja?" Tanya Ochobot sambil membersihkan cangkir-cangkir yang biasa digunakan untuk menyajikan Hot Chocolate yang terkadang bikin Author ngiler *oke abaikan*.

"Oh…nggak apa-apa. Lagian ini kerja kelompok. Entar juga Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang akan datang ke sini," Ucap Boboiboy yang sedang sibuk membersihkan meja counter kedai.

Dan panjang umur, keempat orang yang baru saja Boboiboy sebut namanya sudah menampakkan dirinya di kedai bagaikan jelangkung *Author di gebukkin berjamaah*.

"Hai, Boboiboy. Maaf kami telat," Sapa gadis berkerudung pink yang memegang kuasa manipulasi gravitasi, Yaya yang juga terkenal dengan biscuit buatannya yang tidak… *di deathglare Yaya* yang tidak ada duanya! Tentu saja…

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga baru saja datang," Ucap Boboiboy yang kini telah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yaya. "Jadi, apa kita bisa buat PR nya sekarang?" Gadis berkacamata bulat keturunan Dynasty Warriors(?) yang juga memegang kuasa manipulasi waktu bernama Ying angkat bicara.

"Uhm, tentu saja. Ayo kita ke rumah," Ajak Boboiboy. Keempat kawannya mengiyakan dan berjalan mengekori sang bocah bertopi orange berkekuatan elemen tersebut menuju rumah antik Tok Aba.

SKIP TIME

"Oke, jadi ayo kita segera mulai," Tukas Yaya, sesampainya mereka di rumah Boboiboy yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi sebenarnya cukup luas jika hanya dihuni oleh 2 orang (ditambah 1 robot). "Pertanyaan pertama…" Boboiboy membuka buku paket Matematikanya kemudian langsung sweatdrop.

"'Uraikan sejarah ditemukannya angka nol…? Siapa yang menciptakan teori phytagoras? Apa yang dimaksud dengan berhitung…?'" Gumam Boboiboy dengan sebutir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Anak berambut ungu tua berkacamata, Fang bertanya. "Entahlah. Seperti biasa Cikgu Papa itu sesuatu banget," Jawab Boboiboy dengan senyum miring.

"Bagaimana cara kita menjawab pertanyaan itu?" Anak bertubuh gempal yang sedarah dengan Balveer, Mahabharata dan Jodha Akbar yang bernama Gopal mulai panik. "Emm…bagaimana dengan internet? Kita cari saja pakai internet siapa tau ada," Usul Ying.

"Yah…namanya juga internet. Apa sih yang nggak?" Desah Fang.

"Ya udah, sebentar ya," Boboiboy kemudian berjalan menuju lantai dua, tepatnya kamarnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Boboiboy kembali dengan sebuah laptop yang dibelikan oleh Tok Aba beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ayo kita ke kedai," Ucap Boboiboy setelah berhasil mengambil apa yang dibutuhkannya. "Hah…kalo tau begini mending kita tidak usah repot-repot datang kesini kan…" Desah Gopal yang tampaknya sudah hilang minat mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

"Dasar pemalas. Kalo kau tidak mau maka nama mu tidak akan aku tulis dalam daftar anggota kelompok," Ucap Yaya selaku ketua kelompok tugas sekolah matematika mereka saat itu. Jangan Tanya kenapa tugas Matematikanya pelajaran teori, tapi jika sudah terlanjur penasaran silahkan konsultasi dengan Cikgu Papa Zola si pahlawan kebetulan(?).

SKIP TIME, KOKOTIAM TOK ABA

Setelah tiba di kedai koko Tok Aba, Boboiboy segera mengaktifkan laptopnya dan kemudian menghubungkannya dengan koneksi jaringan wi-fi di kedai. Karena akhir-akhir ini pelanggan Tok Aba kebanyakan adalah remaja-remaja yang suka nongkrong dengan laptop di kedainya, maka Tok Aba pun membuka fasilitas free wi-fi untuk menarik pelanggan.

Dan tentu saja, hal tersebut bisa bermanfaat untuk Boboiboy yang sudah punya laptop dan kebanyakan mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengan bantuan Mbah Google.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai," Boboiboy mulai browsing jawaban melalui Mbah Google dan Tante Wiki, sesekali meneguk ice chocolate yang dibuatkan Ochobot untuknya. "Hey, Boboiboy. Setelah ini aku pinjam ya buat nge-cek akun ku di twitter ya," Bujuk Gopal mencari kesempitan dalam kesempatan(?). "Hey Gopal, kita kesini mau buat tugas sekolah, bukan numpang wi-fi," Ucap Yaya sweatdrop.

"Yah…kan sebentar doang," Ucap Gopal cemberut.

"Sebenarnya, setelah ini aku mau pinjam laptop Boboiboy untuk baca fanfiction. Soalnya kuota internetku habis kemarin," Ying bersuara. "Fanfiction?" Fang mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, maksudmu ?" Tebak Yaya.

"Iya. Kau tau juga, Yaya?" Ucap Ying.

"Yep. Aku jugas sering mampir ke buat baca fanfiction. Aku paling suka fandom Shingeki no Kyojin dan Kuroko no Basuke karena banyak YAOI nya," Jelas Yaya antusias.

"Benarkah? Aku juga suka baca fanfict YAOI. Tapi aku lebih aktif di fandom Naruto sama One Piece. Ah…aku juga kadang baca fanfict romance di fandom Fairy Tail," Ucap Ying tak kalah antusiasnya, sementara ketiga anak laki-laki yang ada disana hanya melongo tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan dua gadis jenius tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan? Fanfiction itu apa sih?" Tanya Fang mulai kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak di gubris.

"Oh, fanfiction itu adalah sejenis karangan fiksi dengan menggunakan tokoh dari film atau Anime. Tapi ceritanya asli karangan dari seseorang dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita asli film nya. Misalnya fanfiction tentang Naruto atau Bleach," Jelas Yaya.

"Apa fanfiction se populer itu?" Tanya Fang lagi.

"Ya. Sebenarnya yang membaca fanfiction itu kebanyakan cewek sih…karena fanfiction dengan tema romance lebih mendominasi. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang membuat cerita petualangan, comedy, atau persahabatan," Kali ini Ying yang menjawab.

"Hee? Kedengarannya memang menarik. Dan hal itu memberikan aku ide," Ucap Boboiboy lalu mengeklik new-tab dan mengetik sesuatu di kotak search. "Apa yang sedang kau cari, Boboiboy?" Tanya Gopal.

Boboiboy tersenyum jahil, "Yah…lihat saja," Boboiboy mengeklik 'search' dan kemudian munculah sederet tulisan di layar laptop.

"Eh? Fanfiction tentang kita?" Kaget Yaya, melihat tulisan 'Boboiboy fanfiction archieve' di layar laptop Boboiboy.

"Hehehe. Hanya ingin mencoba," Ucap Boboiboy lalu mengeklik tulisan tadi dan beberapa detik kemudian, munculah sederet cerita dengan berbagai macam judul.

"Boboiboy, coba yang itu," Ucap Fang menunjuk sebuah cerita yang berada di paling atas. "Oh…baiklah," Boboiboy segera mengeklik judul fanfiction itu, tanpa melihat genre dan warning yang tertera di kotak summary tersebut.

"Yaya…" Panggil Ying pelan.

"Y-ya?" Respon Yaya yang sepertinya sepemikiran dengan Ying.

"Sadar nggak…tadi di summary tertulis YAOI dengan main character Boboiboy dan Fang…?" Ucap Ying.

"E-emm…begitulah…tapi setidaknya genre nya masih T," Jawab Yaya sambil menelan ludah paksa.

Sayangnya, hanya Ying dan Yaya yang mengerti istilah-istilah dari , tidak seperti ketiga laki-laki yang sedang serius membaca, hingga akhirnya sampai ke tengah cerita, yang merupakan bagian yang biasanya paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh para Fujodanshi.

1

Gopal menutup mulutnya dengan mata yang sepenuhnya berubah putih.

2

Boboiboy dan Fang melongo bersama kemudian saling berpandangan

3

"WAAAAAA!" Boboiboy dan Fang langsung menjerit bagaikan cewek yang mau di'anu', bahkan Boboiboy sampai jatuh dari kursinya.

"Apa-apaan?! Cerita konyol macam apa itu?!" Protes Fang yang merasa perutnya berputar-putar.

"Idih…sampai mati pun aku mana sudi melakukan 'itu' dengan mu, Fang!" Bentak Boboiboy sambil berusaha bangkit dari kursinya.

"Heh! Memangnya siapa juga yang mau! Kalau pun aku gay, aku tidak akan mau bersama mu!" Balas Fang dengan kalimat yang agak ambigay.

"Ying, Yaya, kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalo fanfiction itu menyimpan cerita gila kayak gini?!" Bentak Boboiboy dan Fang bersamaan, sementara Ying dan Yaya hanya cengengesan, "Maaf. Kami lupa memberitau kalian harus membaca warning, genre, dan rating nya. Untung saja hanya T. Kalo M kalian bisa kena masalah," Ucap Ying.

"Iya. YAOI itu genre romance tapi untuk sesama laki-laki. Sungguh, aku tidak tau kalo ternyata di fandom Boboiboy juga ada genre begituan," Sambung Yaya.

"Tapi yang benar saja? Masa di cerita itu aku di 'itu'in oleh Fang. Dan kenapa aku tidak punya kuasa super?" Kesal Boboiboy.

"Tch. Aku jatuh cinta sama si topi dinosaurus itu…? Menjijikkan!" Fang gemetaran sambil memeluk erat dirinya sendiri, sementara Gopal masih terdiam karena syok.

"Siapa juga yang suka padamu, dasar landak ungu! Aku ini masih normal tau!" Kesal Boboiboy.

"Sudah,sudah…bagaimana jika kita lihat yang lain," Yaya mengambil ahli laptop Boboiboy lalu melihat-lihat cerita lain.

"Hey…yang ini…" Yaya tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengeklik sebuah cerita yang sepertinya bergenre YAOI juga.

"Yaya…jangan buka cerita sembarangan!" Bentak Boboiboy, dan hanya di balas tanda 'piece' dari gadis berkerudung pink tersebut.

Boboiboy menghela napas kemudian memutuskan untuk melihat seperti apa fanfiction itu karena sudah terlanjur di buka.

Dan dalam 5 detik, Boboiboy langsung jawdrop dengan tidak elitnya.

"K-kenapa Boboiboy?" Tanya Ying cemas. "Kenapa ceritanya makin lama makin ngawur…?" Gumam Boboiboy sambil mengurut pelipisnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa romansa antara kau dan Fang lagi?" Tanya Yaya.

"Tidak. Ini lebih tidak masuk akal!" Boboiboy menunjuk layar laptopnya, "Kenapa di cerita ini Halilintar dan Taufan saling jatuh cinta?! Dan lagi…disini mereka adalah saudara kembar!" Protes Boboiboy.

"Eh…?! Bahkan Boboiboy Halilintar dan Boboiboy Taufan juga…?!" Gopal makin syok sebelum akhirnya tepar dengan muka yang membiru.

"Jadi tidak hanya aku…bahkan kau bisa jatuh cinta sama dirimu sendiri…?" Gumam Fang.

"Mana mungkin?! Bahkan Halilintar dan Taufan itu masih sering bertengkar. Kenapa disini mereka malah kasmaran?!" Kesal Boboiboy, merasa menyesal dengan ide gilanya tadi.

"Mungkin justru karena Halilintar dan Taufan tidak akur makanya fanfiction dengan pairing mereka terkenal," Tebak Ying.

"Ukh…tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh…aku bahkan baru berusia 11 tahun dan dicerita ini aku udah SMA. Yang benar saja," Boboiboy masih meraung-raung bagaikan Titan yang kelaparan.

"Etto…sepertinya bukan hanya Halilintar dan Taufan…" Ying meng-scroll menuju bagian tengah cerita.

"T-tidak mungkin…Api dan Air juga…" Boboiboy kembali mengurut pelipisnya. "Dan disini malah Gempa berpasangan dengan Fang," Ucap Yaya setelah memeriksa bagian akhir fanfiction tersebut.

"Apa?! Kenapa namaku di bawa-bawa lagi?!" Protes Fang tidak terima.

"Sepertinya YAOI memang mendominasi di fandom ini…" Ucap Ying sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian pikir itu lucu hah?! Aku tidak suka tau!" Bentak Boboiboy. "Apalagi aku! Bahkan aku sampai harus berpasangan dengan salah satu dari pecahan Boboiboy ini!" Sambung Fang tak kalah kesalnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Bagaimana jika kita periksa cerita lain?" Yaya kembali melihat-lihat sederet cerita yang tertera di layar laptop Boboiboy. "Huh…aku sudah kehilangan minatku," Ketus Boboiboy sambil membuang muka.

"Wah, Yaya. Coba lihat ini," Ying menge-klik sebuah fanfiction lain yang bergenre romance.

"Ayolah…jangan gay lagi," Desah Boboiboy.

"Hmm…sepertinya ini bukan hubungan YAOI lagi…" Gumam Ying.

"Eh? Sungguh? Tapi ini fanfiction dengan genre romance kan?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Iya. Tapi disini pair nya straight…" Ying menatap Boboiboy kemudian tersenyum miring, "pair Boboiboy dan Yaya," Lanjutnya.

"Eh?" Yaya langsung cengo sedangkan Boboiboy tidak jadi melontarkan kalimat-kalimat ajaib(?) nya.

"M-mana, aku lihat!" Yaya dengan gugup membaca sebuah fanfiction yang di baca Ying, kemudian wajahnya langsung memerah bagaikan tomat busuk(?).

"I-i-ini…ceritanya k-kita udah…Smp…" Gumam Yaya. "Tapi itu masih setahun lagi," Komentar Fang.

"Ne,ne, bagaimana menurutmu, Boboiboy?" Ying menyikut-nyikut lengan Boboiboy masih dengan senyum miring nya.

"Yah…setidaknya itu lebih wajar daripada YAOI," Ucap Boboiboy dengan innocentnya.

"A-a…" Wajah Yaya benar-benar menjadi merah semerah rambut Rias Gremory sekarang. "A-apa-apan itu?! Kita kan masih 11 tahun, belum saatnya bagi kita untuk menjalankan hubungan seperti itu!" Bentak Yaya setengah salting.

"Tapi disini ceritanya kan udah Smp. Jadi kayaknya nggak masalah," Goda Ying lagi.

"Tidak. Aku dan Boboiboy itu hanya teman, iya kan, Boboiboy?" Ucap Yaya namun tidak mendapat respon dari sang pemilik nama karena bocah berkekuatan elemen tersebut sedang sibuk memeriksa cerita lain.

"Boboiboy, apa pendapatmu dengan fanfict itu? Hey!" Panggil Yaya tapi tetap tidak dihiraukan oleh Boboiboy saking seriusnya dia membaca.

"Hihihi…sepertinya Boboiboy tidak keberatan dengan genre yang itu, Yaya," Kikik Ying sambil menyikut-nyikut lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Y-ying!" Yaya membentak Ying dengan wajah yang kembali memerah membuat gadis China tersebut semakin bersemangat menggoda Yaya.

"Emm…Ying, kurasa kau pun bernasib sama disini," Boboiboy angkat bicara.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Ying tidak mengerti.

"Ini, aku menemukan fanfiction romance dengan tokoh utama kau dan Fang," Jelas Boboiboy masih wajah innocentnya.

"A-apa?!" Ying dengan sigap mengambil alih laptop Boboiboy dan membaca cerita itu dengan cepat.

"A-aku…dan Fang?" Ying langsung cengo dengan wajah merah. "Hahaha, lihat siapa yang salting sekarang," Cibir Yaya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy kepada bocah berkacamata yang sedari tadi terdiam itu.

"Hmm…dibandingkan dengan fans-fans ku yang fanatik, boleh saja. Setidaknya Ying cukup cantik dan pintar," Ucap Fang datar, tidak menghiraukan rona merah di pipi Ying yang semakin berkilau(?).

"Hah…kalian para cowok memang tidak memahami perasaan seorang gadis ya…?" Desah Yaya sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hehehe…terbaik~" Balas Boboiboy sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hey, Gopal? Kenapa kau ini?" Pertanyaan dari Ochobot membuat keempat anak itu menoleh ke arah bocah bertubuh gempal yang sedang berjongkok dengan aura suram disekitarnya.

"Eh, Gopal? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Nggak adil…nggak ada yang membuat fanfiction tentang aku…" Gopal bergumam-gumam dengan suara rendah.

"Emm…mungkin ada. Sebentar ya," Boboiboy mengambil laptopnya dan kemudian menulis nama Gopal dalam daftar karakter di kotak filter, kemudian meng-klik 'add filter'.

Setelah beberapa saat, muncul sederet cerita yang…hampir semuanya ada tulisan OC-nya.

"OC itu apa?" Tanya Boboiboy. "OC itu Original Character. Maksudnya, karakter yang memang merupakan ciptaan dari pengarang fanfiction itu sendiri dan tidak ada di aslinya," Jelas Yaya.

"Huh…fanfict tentang aku bahkan tidak lebih dari 50 persen…dan semuanya ceritanya aku dipasangkan dengan orang asing yang tidak aku kenal…" Gopal kembali pundung.

"H-hey, Gopal…jangan begitu dong. Sisi baiknya, kau tidak merasa ternistakan seperti kami ini," Hibur Boboiboy.

"Hmm…betul juga ya? Baguslah kalo begitu!" Dalam sekejap, Gopal kembali ceria hanya dengan bujukan singkat dari Boboiboy, membuat keempat temannya-di tambah Ochobot sweatdrop.

"Dey Boboiboy, gimana kalo kau berpecah jadi 5?" Usul Gopal.

"Hah? Buat apa?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Yah…aku hanya penasaran seperti apa komentar mereka setelah melihat fanfiction-fanfiction ini," Jawab Gopal antusias.

"Hmm…benar juga, Boboiboy. Aku juga ingin tau dengan komentar pecahan-pecahanmu," Ucap Yaya disambung anggukan antusias dari Ying dan Fang.

"Emm…baiklah. Sejujurnya, aku juga penasaran…" Boboiboy turun dari kursinya, kemudian mulai mengaktifkan kuasa terkuatnya, "Boboiboy Kuasa Lima!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, munculah 5 Boboiboy dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Halilintar yang tampak serius, Taufan yang tersenyum lebar, Gempa yang memasang wajah normal, Api yang tampak antusias, serta Air yang terus menerus menguap menahan kantuk.

"Hey kalian, mau membaca cerita?" Gopal memulai pembicaraan.

Gempa berjalan duluan ke meja counter kedai dan melihat isi laptopnya.

"Eh?" Wajah Gempa yang semula biasa saja, langsung cengo.

"Kau kenapa, Gempa?" Tanya Taufan penasaran dengan raut wajah bodoh Gempa.

"Emm…coba kalian lihat ini," Ucap Gempa canggung lalu menunjukkan sebuah cerita yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan oleh Yaya untuk mereka. Serentak, keempat Boboiboy yang lain maju untuk membaca fanfict yang ditunjuk Gempa.

Dan dalam beberapa detik, para Boboiboy itu langsung menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda-beda.

Air mengucek-ngucek matanya agar tidak mengantuk sehingga bisa membaca lebih jelas, Api mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti, Taufan tersenyum sweatdrop, dan Halilintar yang memasang wajah terkejut.

"APAAN-APAAN INI?! CERITA NGGAK BERES MACAM APA INI?!" Halilintar langsung mengamuk dengan sepasang pedang halilintar di tangannya.

"Umhh…aku…dan Halilintar…?" Wajah Taufan seketika menjadi hijau.

"Kok aku dan Fang harus…" Gempa terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Sungguh…aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku sama Air bisa pacaran? Kami kan laki-laki…terus sama-sama Boboiboy lagi," Ucap Api sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang terjadi…?" Air masih terus mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Reaksi mereka tidak jauh dari yang aku bayangkan," Ucap Ying sweatdrop.

"Setuju. Meski awalnya aku pikir mereka akan beraksi lebih parah dari ini," Sambung Yaya tak kalah sweatdropnya.

"Hey! Siapa yang berani membuat fanfict itu?! Aku akan pergi setrum orang itu sekarang juga!" Halilintar berseru marah.

"Sudahlah, Halilintar. Mereka hanya sekedar menuangkan imajinasi," Ucap Taufan sambil menepuk pundak Halilintar.

"Ah! Menjauh dariku, dasar hombreng!" Halilintar menepis tangan Taufan dan dengan gerakan kilat langsung menjauh 10 meter dari kedai.

"Woy! Aku nggak hombreng dan kita ini sama-sama Boboiboy, kampret!" Protes Taufan tidak terima dibilang hombreng oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" Bingung Air.

"Itu…di fanfict tadi ceritanya kau dan aku itu saling jatuh cinta," Jelas Api.

"Hah? Memangnya bisa ya? kita kan, sama-sama Boboiboy?" Air menjadi semakin bingung. "Meneketehe, aku pun nggak ngerti apa motif dari fanfict itu. Aku aja nggak paham apa itu jatuh cinta," Jawab Api acuh.

"Cinta itu…sayuran jenis baru ya?" Tanya Air yang menjadi lebih bingung lagi. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak tau," Jawab Api sweatdrop.

"Hoy, sudah, kita bersatu aja yuk," Gempa akhirnya menghentikan kehebohan disekitaran kedai yang kebetulan sepi itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika berpecah lagi, jangan harap kau bisa kerja sama dengan ku, Taufan," Ucap Halilintar sambil menatap Taufan serius. "Memangnya yang mau sama situ siapa sih?" Taufan yang merasa pusing pun mengurut pelipisnya.

"Baiklah…Boboiboy Cantum Semula!" Kelima Boboiboy kini bergabung hingga tersisa satu Boboiboy berpakaian biasa.

"Astaga, aku nggak menyangka, respon pecahan-pecahanmu itu lebih gila dari yang aku kira," Canda Gopal sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hah…sudahlah…aku mulai pusing nih…" Desah Boboiboy. "Iya, kita sudahi saja ah, membaca fanfictionnya. Lama-lama aku bisa muntah nih," Sambung Fang. "Hihihi…iya deh, kita ngerjain tugas sekarang ya," Yaya menutup tab dan kemudian membuka Google search.

"Tapi Boboiboy, aku sarankan supaya tidak terlalu mengambil pusing dengan fanfiction," Ucap Yaya. "Ya loh! Itu kan hanya karya fiksi berdasarkan imajinasi penggemar. Jika banyak yang membuat fanfiction tentang sesuatu itu berarti menunjukkan betapa populernya mereka itu," Sambung Ying.

"Hmm…berarti aku ini sudah populer ya? Sudah kuduga," Fang tersenyum songong sambil menaik-turunkan bingkai kacamatanya. "Iya. Saking populernya sampai laki-laki pun tak bisa menolak pesona mu," Sindir Gopal.

"Apa kau cakap?!" Tangan Fang seketika langsung mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap.

"Eh,eh…a-aku hanya bercanda! T-tolong aku, Boboiboy!" Gopal langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Boboiboy meski tubuhnya tetap kelihatan mengingat besarnya perbedaan ukuran tubuh keduanya.

"Hah…sudahlah kalian berdua. Kita lanjutin tugas aja yuk," Lerai Boboiboy.

"Baiklah, itu masih lebih baik," Desah Gopal kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Boboiboy dan mengeluarkan buku catatannya dari dalam tasnya.

Dan begitulah, kegilaan yang diawali dari ide Boboiboy mencari fanfiction berakhir dengan khidmat dan tenang di kedai koko Tok Aba…yang entah kenapa daritadi nggak ada pembelinya barang satu biji(?) pun, mungkin karena takut dengan kerusuhan lima bocah Superhero tersebut.

Dan seperti kata Yaya dan Ying, fanfiction hanyalah sekedar karya fiksi berdasarkan imajinasi para penggemar yang di khususkan untuk menghibur, jadi tidak perlu di pusingkan. Begitu pun dengan fanfict ini, tidak perlu di ambil pusing, karena ini hanyalah imajinasi dari sang Author saja~!

END(?)

Ini adalah Ending terpayah yang pernah ada sepanjang sejarah -_-…  
ya mau gimana lagi? Saya nggak bisa menemukan ending yang pas buat fanfiction yang aneh bin gaje ini. Jadi dibuat aja ala kadarnya *Situ niat bikin fanfiction enggak sih?*  
Ide ini sebenarnya muncul saat saya nonton Spongebob, terus saya malah kepikiran, gimana seandainya para karakter Boboiboy menemukan fanfiction tentang diri mereka? *Nggak nyambung* Dan saat itu juga ide ini lahir dan langsung saya tuangkan ke fanfiction ini.  
Maaf kalo gaje dan OOC, terutama Halilintar dan Taufan. Secara teknis saya nge-ship ama pair HaliTau, tapi saya sering kepikiran gimana seandainya Halilintar dan Taufan membaca fanfiction seperti itu tentang diri mereka. Pasti benar-benar akan… HAHAHA! *Di bantai*  
Baiklah, fanfiction gaje ini selesai, bagi para readers tolong review kalian ya. Kritik dan saran diterima, dan yang merasa tersinggung silahkan flame karena saya sendiri pun ingin nge-flame diri saya sendiri setelah ini(?). Itu saja, terima kasih karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu kalian membaca fic absurd ini, sampai jumpa di fic-fic selanjutnya~

Review Please?


End file.
